Blast Processing
'Blast Processing '''is the seventeenth level in Geometry Dash. It was released in Update 1.9, on November 9, 2014 along with Theory of Everything 2. It is the fourth final level in the game rated with harder difficulty. Introduction On September 16, 2014, Robert Topala posted an image on Facebook and Twitter, with the caption ''"Can You Guess?" on the bottom left hand corner. It showed 5 images: an explosion icon, a chip, a book, an infinity symbol, and the number 2''. The first two images referred to the Waterflame song, ''Blast Processing. On September 28, Topala published a post on Facebook, thanking his supporters for helping his page receive 400,000 likes. He also posted a sneak peek video of Blast Processing, confirming its existence. Description Blast Processing begins with a cube sequence involving several gravity flips and icon decorations in the background. Next, the wave form and blue portal make their debuts. The icon then transforms into a ship, ball and then returns to the wave. To add on to the difficulty, the player must maneuver it on dual mode, Later, the users are forced to complete cube and UFO scenes. Before winning, the new three-dimensional design is used, along with blue "plus signs." Completing ''Blast Processing ''will give players an achievement of the same name and a new cube icon. Secret Coin Location * The first coin location is located at the dual wave sequence. Maneuver over the first and second diamonds with wavy spikes then through the opening of the third one. * The second coin location is during a UFO part. When there are "beasts," drop down at the second beast and bounce three times to slide into the third one's mouth which contain fake spikes and a coin at the end. * The third coin location is during the final ship part. More "beasts" show up using the spikes introduced in Electroman Adventures, but one of these uses fake spikes instead. Stay fairly close to the ground, and then slide under the "beast" to get the final coin. Trivia * The speech in the music before the blue portal says "Get ready for a lot of fun and excitement!", like a corrupted walkie-talkie. ** "A lot of" sounds extremely like "some", but it was confirmed by Waterflame to be the former. * This level also has the most speech so far, mostly are found at the final cube sequence. * The name of the level (as well as the name of the song) is a reference to a Sega commercial "Blast Processing", which tried to show that Sega's games were faster than Nintendo's. * The preview video of Blast Processing teases one of the new icons (Icon 44), the one earned for beating this level. * After the final ship section, the song says "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9, and says "You win!" when you beat the level. (In the original song, the song says "Wait" instead of "You win!") * This is the first level to introduce the "Wave" Gamemode. * It takes 1:42 to win the level, making it the longest level in the game. * The level does not show any size portals, mirror portals, and speed portals. Walkthrough Gallery Category:Levels